Pokemon: A New Adventure
by Blackforestgatobrownies
Summary: Three new trainers begin their journey in the Unova Region. What challenges lurk in the shadows, waiting for them. And who shall reign supreme in the Unova League
1. Chapter 1

"Nicko, wake up! I'm not gonna to be late because of you!" A frantic voice shouted. Groaning, the10 year old brunette boy opened his eyes to see an excited looking blonde girl, about the same age as him, standing at the door.

"OK, ok, I'm coming, just give me a minute please," the boy replied. As soon as the door closed, Nicko leapt up and put on his usual clothes, black jeans and a red t-shirt, with a black, short sleeved jacket over the top. He pulled on his red and white cap, his red fingerless gloves, and raced out the room. "I'm ready Katie," he called, "Let's go."

A minute later, the two ten year olds rushed out of the small house, Nicko's home, and sprinted through the town towards Professor Juniper's lab. "So," Nicko asked as he ran, "Which starter pokemon do you want?"

The girl smiled at the question, "That's easy; Oshawott's the one for me. How about you?"

The boy looked extremely excited as he answered the question. "No-brainer, Snivy's perfect for me. It's so calm and cool."

Katie smirked at her best friends answer, "The opposite of you then?" She joked. Nicko faked an offended look at her question.

"I'm hurt Katie," he grinned, "I'm very calm and cool."

The two continued to run at a quick pace, until they found themselves outside the pokemon research lab. "Well, this is it," Nicko said, excitement written all over his face. "It's finally time."

"Yeah," Katie replied, her face mirroring the expression on Nicko's.

For a few minutes, the two just stared at the building in front of them, until... "Just get a move on," An angry voice snapped, "I haven't got all day you know!" behind the two friends was a boy who looked the same age, with black hair, and a bandanna around his neck. He glared at the two kids in front of him for a moment, before just shoving his way through.

"I see Jackson hasn't got any nicer since last time." Nicko muttered.

"Got that right," Katie growled, "Whatever happened to saying please?"

On that note, the two best friends followed Jackson into the lab, and were overwhelmed by the technology there. _'Wow,'_ Nicko thought, _'they sure spent a lot getting this place together.'_

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a polite female voice saying, "Ah, Nicko and Katie, right this way please, it's time to get your first pokemon."

The two followed the women, Professor Juniper, to the back of the lab, where they saw Jackson, looking annoyed. "About time you two got here," he snarled.

"Now now, no fighting, Nicko and Katie are on time." The pokemon researcher said. "Anyhow, as you know, I am Professor Juniper, and, today is the day you choose your very first pokemon. So, why don't we get started right now? Here are the starter pokemon available. First, the fire pokemon, Tepig." A pokeball opened, revealing an orange and black guinea pig, with a yellow mark above its nose. Tepig shot sparks out of its nose and growled.

"The second available starter is the water pokemon, Oshawott." Professor Juniper released the pokemon in the second pokeball. A blue and white sea-otter like creature smiled at the new trainers and said "Oshawott, Osha."

"Finally, the last starter is the grass pokemon, Snivy." The third and final pokeball opened to show a green and cream coloured grass-snake like pokemon. The Snivy crossed its arms and lifted its nose upwards.

"Well, who am I to keep you waiting, Jackson, seeing as you were here first you get the first choice." The pokemon professor stated.

"Then Tepig is coming with me." The black haired boy said without emotion. The fiery guinea pig trotted over to its new partner's side and snorted.

"Ok then, Katie you can have the next choice," Professor Juniper smiled.

"All right," the blonde girl shouted, "that means that I get Oshawott." The water pokemon jumped for joy before running to the girl who chose it.

"Yes, then my partner's Snivy," Nicko smirked, before the Professor could say anything else. Snivy walked calmly towards the brunette, looking indifferent.

"So, now that you have your pokemon, you'll need these pokeballs, a pokedex and, I trust you taking the gym challenge?" The three new trainers, each holding 5 red and white balls and a small, black machine, nodded, "Then you could find these badge cases useful." The professor handed each of them a case, containing space for the eight gym badges. "Ok, best of luck with your journey and see you all again someday."

The three 10 year olds walked out the lab with their partners next to them, or in Katie's case, in her arms. "So Katie, you want to have a practice battle to see what these little guys can do?" Nicko asked his best friend.

"You're on," Katie smirked, "but me and Oshawott are gonna kick your butt."

Nicko shook his head and smiled, "We'll see about that, cause me and Snivy will take you down."

The two found some space and called on their new pokemon.

"It's all you, Snivy" Nicko shouted as the grass type starter stood a few meters ahead of him.

"Show them what you're made of Oshawott," Katie called out. The water type starter stood the same distance from Katie as Snivy was from Nicko.

"Ladies first," Nicko said as he quickly checked Snivy's moves on his pokedex. _'Hm, Oshawott's a water type, so grass type moves will be extra powerful against it.'_

"Thanks for the honour of having the first move," Katie said sarcastically, "Now I'll show you why you should have taken the first move. Oshawott use Water Gun." A jet of water shot from Oshawott's mouth, straight at Snivy. "Quick Snivy, dodge it!" Nicko cried desperately. But he needn't f worried, as Snivy leapt gracefully of the water attack and landed with a smirk, "Snivy" it said, seemingly unimpressed with the attack.

"Alright, great job Snivy," Nicko shouted encouragingly, "Now follow up with Vine Whip." Green vines shot from Snivy's neck and lifted Oshawott into the air by its waist, before slamming it into the ground. Again, Snivy smirked victoriously.

"Hey, Oshawott, don't let it push you around. Take Snivy down with Razor Shell!" Katie shouted, looking angry after the previous attack. This time though, Snivy wasn't quick enough to avoid the attack, and the blue energy blade slashed it across the chest, causing the grass type to cry out in pain. "Oshawott," Oshawott said triumphantly, putting the shell back on its body.

"C'mon Snivy, don't give up, you can win this." Nicko encouraged. With effort, Snivy climbed to its feet. "All right," Nicko shouted, "Now, let's wrap this up. Finish it with Leaf Tornado." Snivy launched a cyclone of leaves at Oshawott, and it was hit by the full force of the attack, leaving it unable to continue.

"Oh no, Oshawott are you ok," Katie cried out. Oshawott groaned as it rose to a sitting position. "Osha," It said dejectedly. "Oh, it's ok that you lost, after all, you're new to battling." Katie comforted.

Nicko and Snivy wandered over, after the latter had been congratulated by the former. "Don't worry that you lost Oshawott," Nicko said, "I thought that you did great. Besides, you were at a type disadvantage, and you two did great."

"Nicko, that's so sweet," Katie said, touched by the words of her friend, "I'm glad that it's you that I'm going on this adventure with."

With that, the two friends left Nuvema Town, looking towards a future that was bright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey readers! Here's chapter 2 of Pokémon: A New Adventure. I'd like to thank Jawzfrenzy for reviewing. Now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, I only own my OCs. **

Nicko and Katie left Nuvema Town with smiles on their faces; they were starting their journey, and they were travelling with their best friend. "Hey, Katie, do you know where the first gym is?" Nicko asked, "Only I don't have a clue."

The blonde giggled at her friend, only he could set off on a journey with no idea where he was meant to be going. "Of course I do silly," she replied, "But what makes you think that I'll tell you?"

The brunette looked at the girl with large puppy dog eyes, "Please tell me, I thought we were friends," he pleaded.

Katie laughed at her friend's plea, "Don't worry Nicko," She assured, "The nearest gym is in Striaton City"

Nicko looked surprised at her friend's statement, "Are you serious?" he asked "The nearest gym is that far?" he looked shocked and thought to himself, _'Wow, this journey's gonna be a longer journey than I thought'_

Nicko looked to the sky as he continued to think of the journey ahead. He wasn't ripped from his thoughts until a few minutes laterwhen his stomach rumbled. "Hey, Katie, you wanna stop for lunch?" The young brunette asked.

Katie glared at him, "I was gonna ask that." She started to sulk, as Nicko had stopped her from embarrassing him, but then the ten year old blonde saw a clump of delicious looking berries hanging from a tree. "Nicko look, we've got to get some of those berries for our lunch. The boy looked up at the berries that his friend was pointing out.

"You're right, they look good," Nicko said as he licked his lips. Then the boy looked down at Snivy, who was walking by his side, "Hey Snivy, you think you can grab some of those berries with your Vine Whip?" he asked. The grass type lazily shot a vine at the nearest clump of berries, only for the vine to be stopped by a jolt of electricity. A small flying squirrel like Pokémon shot out in front of the tree, glaring down at Snivy. "Hey, what Pokémon is that?" The brunette asked rhetorically, before pulling out his pokedex, **"Emolga, the electric squirrel Pokémon, it stores electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks, and releases the stored electricity when threatened." **The pokedex informed.

"Cool," Nicko muttered, and then a determined look set on his face, "Time to catch a Pokémon," he said to himself. Katie was still looking on in amazement, but eventually the situation sunk in.

"Nicko, are you seriously gonna battle that thing," she asked her friend, who replied with a nod. Seeing the look on its trainer's face, Snivy stepped forward, ready to battle.

"Let's go Snivy, it's all you." Nicko shouted, "Now use Vine Whip to pull it out of the air." The vines shot out of Snivy's neck, but, to Nicko's dismay, Emolga dodged with ease. Snivy looked untroubled by the dodge, and the vines shot back at the flying and electric type, trapping its wings around its body. "All right," Nicko cheered, as Emolga struggledagainst the vines, "Now keep it going with Razor Leaf!" leaves shot from Snivy's tail, and smashed into Emolga, just as it had managed to escape the vines. Somehow the wild Pokémon managed to stay air born, but it was clearly weakened. Nicko smiled as he watched the battle, but the smile was wiped off his face as Emolga shot a powerful electric surge at Snivy.

"That was Thunderbolt," Katie muttered as Snivy was blasted by the electric attack. The grass starter collapsed from the blow.

"Oh no, Snivy, please get up." The new male trainer begged. To his relief, Snivy got up, seemingly unaffected by the attack. "Of course," Nicko murmured, "Electric attacks are weak against grass types."

This new knowledge filled the brunette with belief. "Time to take control Snivy," he commanded, "now, use leaf blade."

The grass snake hit Emolga with the leaf on its tail, causing the flying squirrel to collapse. "All right," Nicko grinned, as he pulled a pokeball from his belt, "Pokeball go!" he launched the ball at Emolga, who was absorbed into the ball in the form of red light. The ball wobbled four times, before stopping. Both trainers knew that Nicko had done it. "All right, I got Emolga," Nicko exclaimed. He picked up his pokeball, along with a clump of berries that must have fallen from the tree during the battle.

"So," Nicko turned to Katie, "Lunch?" he asked, holding up the berries. Katie laughed at how her friend acted as if nothing had happened. "Sure," she replied, "But let Emolga have some too."

Nicko just pulled a pokeball from his belt and smiled as he said, "C'mon out Emolga."

**So, Nicko catches an Emolga, and the team look fired up as they approach the first gym. That's all for now, please R&R and I'll update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hey again readers, it's time for chapter 3. Thanks to Jawzfrenzy, BlackFlameofPheonixClan, and Duosharp for reviewing. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, I only own my OCs.**

With the capture of Emolga, Nicko and Katie were in a good mood as they continued to head for Striaton City and their first gym battle. At this moment though, the two friends had stopped for a practice battle. "Alright, Emolga you're up." Nicko shouted, as the flying squirrel was released from its pokeball. "Emolga" it said with a laugh.

"Go get them Oshawott," Katie cried. The sea-otter charged forward and stated confidently "Osha, Oshawott." Katie smirked, "You won't win this time Nicko. Me and Oshawott are gonna take you down."

The brunette boy grinned, "You can try, but you won't beat us. After all, water types are weak against electric attacks. You can have the first move, and you're gonna need it."

The blonde girl smiled, looking confident, "Why thank you, but don't think you won already. Oshawott, use Water Gun." A jet of water shot from Oshawott's mouth, straight at Emolga.

"Quick Emolga, dodge it," Nicko commanded, but despite its best effort, Emolga couldn't avoid the attack. It dropped a few feet, but still remained airborne. "Ok then Emolga, counter attack with Thunderbolt." The small electric type charged its power around its body, and then fired a powerful electric blast at Oshawott.

"Now Oshawott, block it." Katie ordered. The water type lifted the shell from its body, and used it to deflect Emolga's attack.

Nicko gasped, "No way, it can block electric attacks? Then we'll have to resort to plan B, Emolga, Quick Attack, let's go." The flying squirrel shot towards the sea otter at tremendous speed.

Katie smirked, she knew that her friend was getting desperate, "Oshawott, intercept with Razor Shell," she said confidently. A blue energy blade came from Oshawott's shell, and Oshawott used it immediately, slashing Emolga across the chest. Emolga fell to the floor, just behind the water type, unable to continue.

"Emolga," Nicko cried out desperately, rushing to the fallen Pokémon's side, "Emolga, are you okay?" he asked quietly. Emolga's eyes opened, and it replied, "Em Emol." Nicko sighed in relief, as Katie walked over.

"You two did great, especially seeing as we've got more experience battling together," she assured the sad looking boy.

The brunette smiled at his friend, "Thanks, you two were really good as well."

With the practice battle over, Nicko and Katie continued towards Striaton City. After about ten minutes, they saw buildings, including a Pokémon Centre, ahead of them. "Hey is that Striaton City," Nicko asked enthusiastically.

Katie sighed at her friend's lack of knowledge of local geography, "No, silly," She answered, "It's Accumula Town." She laughed as her friend groaned at his mistake. They were about to continue, until a small chinchilla like Pokémon walked out in front of them. "Hey, what Pokémon is that?" she asked herself, pulling out her pokedex. **"Minccino, the chinchilla Pokémon, these Pokémon prefer a tidy habitat, so they use their tails to sweep up any dirt they see," **the machine informed. "Cool," the blonde muttered, "It's time to catch my next Pokémon."

Oshawott, hearing its trainer's words, walked forward to face Minccino, "Oshawott," it said, still confident from its earlier victory. "Alright Oshawott, let's get that Minccino," Katie called to her starter Pokémon, "start off with Aqua Jet." The sea otter was surrounded by water, and it quickly shot at the chinchilla. Minccino was caught off guard by the rapid attack, and couldn't regain its composure in time to avoid the attack. It crashed to the floor, but quickly got back to its feet. It winked at Oshawott, shooting hearts at it.

"Uh oh, that's attract," Nicko said, sounding worried. However, to his surprise, the attack didn't do anything to Oshawott.

"I see," Katie sighed in relief, "Oshawott's male, so for attract not to work, Minccino must be male as well."

Her travelling companion smirked at the news, "That means Oshawott's got nothing to worry about."

The girl nodded in agreement, "Alright Oshawott, time for Water Gun," she commanded. The jet of water knocked Minccino back to the floor, and he groaned in pain. Katie grinned, "Time to wrap it up, use Razor Shell." Oshawott slashed Minccino with the energy blade, knocking it out. "Okay, pokeball go!" the blonde yelled. Minccino was brought into the pokeball, which wobbled once, twice, three times, before finally stopping. Katie ran over to it and picked it up, "Yes," she cried, "I caught Minccino!"

"Hey," an angry female voice shouted, "I wanted that Minccino! Give it here right now!"

Nicko and Katie looked over in surprise. They saw a clearly angry ginger girl who looked about 15. By her side was a muscle-bound guy who looked a year or two older that the girl. "What's your problem?" Nicko asked, sounding confused, "I mean, Katie caught it, so it's hers. If you wanted it so much, why didn't you catch it before we got here?"

The teenage girl looked shocked at the ten year olds question, "Look, little boy, you friend their caught the Pokémon that I had been trying to catch for a week. But if you really think that she deserves it, then you two can battle me and Butch here," she said, gesturing to the muscular boy standing by her side. "Winner keeps Minccino!" she finished.

The two ten year olds looked at each other, before Katie spoke out. "Fine, but if we're gonna battle, why don't we learn each other's names. I'm Katie and this is Nicko," She indicated the boy next to her, "And you are Butch and...?"

The older girl glared at her, "It's Nicole, if you must know. Know let's go. Purloin, I choose you." A purple and white cat came out of the pokeball.

"Now Throh, come out and give them a beating," Butch shouted. A red, fairly humanoid rock Pokémon wearing a white martial arts costume emerged from his pokeball.

Nicko smiled down at the Pokémon by his side, "It's all you Snivy." The grass snake walked forward from his side.

"Go for it Oshawott," Katie said, and the sea otter walked forward. The blonde smirked, "Seeing as you wanted this battled, I'll start it off, so Oshawott, use Water Gun on Purloin." The cat was hit head on by the blast of water.

"Oh no, Purloin. You'll pay for that," Nicole said, glaring at the younger girl. "Purloin, Tackle on Oshawott." The cat charged at the water type starter Pokémon.

Nicko cut in, "I don't think so, Snivy, intercept with Vine Whip!" the grass snake shot vines at Purloin, grabbing it by the waist and dragging it away.

"Nice one Nicko," Katie said, grinning over at her friend, "Now Oshawott take advantage by using Aqua Jet!" Oshawott, covered in water, shot at purloin, knocking it to the floor just in front of its trainer.

The older girl glared at her partner, "Hey, why didn't you helped me out?"

The boy gulped, "Sorry, I'll make up for it! Throh, Karate Chop on Snivy!" The fighter type charged forward.

"Oh no you don't," Katie warned, "Oshawott Tackle on Throh!" the small water Pokémon knocked its larger adversary, knocking it away from Snivy.

"Cheers partner, Now Snivy, hit it with Razor Leaf!" The leaves battered Throh, who ended up on top of Purloin.

"You're turn Oshawott; use Razor Shell on both of them!" Katie ordered with a smile. The energy blade knocked both of them back, and they landed in a heap.

"Let's finish it Snivy; use Leaf Tornado!" Nicko Commanded with a grin. The tornado of leaves knocked out both Purloin and Throh. "All right!" The brunette yelled.

"We did it!" the blonde shouted, "and that means that Minccino is staying with me." The two ten year olds walked away, but they could still hear their opponents arguing.

After a quick stop at the Pokémon Centre, the two left Accumula Town, now with Minccino a part of their team.

**So, what did you think of the tag battle. Hope you enjoyed it! By the way, I am accepting some OCs, but please only use Unova Pokémon, and no legendaries. R&R and I'll update soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hi readers, chapter 4 is up! Thanks to Jawzfrenzy and BlackflameofPheonixClan for reviewing. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, I only own my OCs.**

After catching Minccino, and the battle to keep it, the pair of new trainers were continuing their journey, and were now approaching Striaton City."Hey Katie, don't you think we worked well together in that tag battle?" Nicko asked, "I mean, we were unbeatable!"

Katie smirked, "Got that right," She agreed, "And to make sure it stays that way, we should have a practice battle." Her travelling companion nodded at the suggestion, and they were soon ready for the battle. "C'mon out Minccino!" the blonde yelled, releasing the Chinchilla from its pokeball.

"Alright Emolga, it's all you!" the brunette shouted, and the flying squirrel emerged from its pokeball and flew above its trainer's head. "Seeing as you went first last time, it's my turn to start things of," the boy said with a grin.

"Be my guest," the girl sighed, "You'll need a head start."

"We'll see," Nicko replied, "But in the mean time, Emolga use Thunderbolt!" The electric type blasted electricity at the normal type, only for the attack to be dodged.

"Nice work Minccino," Katie complimented, "Now, fight back with Double Slap!" the small chinchilla slapped Emolga, causing it to lose some height. "Great job! Follow it up with Attract!" Minccino shot love hearts at Emolga, and the flying squirrel's eyes became hearts because of the attack.

"Oh great," the brunette said sarcastically, "What a great time to find out that Emolga's female." He recalled Emolga into its pokeball, and turned to the grass snake beside him, "You're up Snivy," he informed it. Snivy walked forward confidently. "Hey Katie," Nicko called across, "Nice job, but let's see how you handle my A game! Snivy use Vine Whip!" The grass type slashed the normal type with the vines coming from its neck. "Alright, great work Snivy, now wrap it up with Leaf Blade!" This time, the grass snake slashed the chinchilla with the leaf on its tail. Minccino collapsed, unable to continue.

"Hey," Katie yelled, "This was meant to be one on one; you can't just call in Snivy! It's unfair!"

The brunette gulped at his friend's outburst, "Sorry, you could of said that it was one on one," he apologised.

The blonde smiled at how worried her companion was, "Don't worry about it, it's okay. But don't do it again," she assured.

With the practice over and done with, the two continued towards the first gym, and after about ten minutes of walking, they say a city ahead of them. "Please tell me that's Striaton City," Nicko begged.

Katie laughed, "That's Striaton City alright, so let's go find the gym. They entered the city, and the first thing that the ten year olds saw was a skinny, blacked haired, blue eyed boy, battling a Cottonee. The boy's Pokémon, a Drilbur, seemed to have the upper hand. "Good work Drilbur, now finish it with Metal Claw!" the trainer commanded. The mole like Pokémon slashed the cotton ball Pokémon with its claws, and Cottonee collapsed. "Good," the boy smirked, "Pokeball go!" the pokeball wobbled a few times, before stopping.

"Hey," Nicko yelled at the trainer as he went to pick up his new Pokémon, "You're pretty good, so, what's your name?" the brunette asked.

"It's Reggie, what about yours?" the black haired trainer replied.

"I'm Nicko, and this is Katie," Nicko replied, "So, like I said, you're good, so you want a battle?"

"Why not," Reggie answered, "Why don't we make it one on one?"

"Sounds good to me," the brunette replied, "So Snivy, you up for this one?" the grass snake nodded, "Snivy," it said confidently, stepping forward.

"A Snivy, not bad, but let's see how it does against this," the black haired trainer said, pulling a pokeball from his belt, "Go Druddigon!" A big, blue dragon, with red spikes on its back and a red head emerged from the pokeball. "Now, why don't you start us of?" Reggie suggested.

"With pleasure," Nicko replied, "Snivy, tie its legs together with Vine Whip!" The vines tied themselves around Druddigon legs, but to both Nicko and Snivy's surprise, the dragon broke free with ease.

"Good job Druddigon," Reggie said, not the least bit surprised by his Pokémon's strength, "Now use Hyper Beam!" The giant dragon blasted a beam of orange energy at Snivy, and the grass snake was hit head on by the attack.

"Snivy!" Nicko cried desperately, but to his amazement, the small starter Pokémon rose to its feet. "Alright, time to make a comeback," the brunette grinned, "Use Leaf Tornado!" The whirlwind of leaves knocked Druddigon momentarily off balance. "Great, now hit it with Leaf Blade!" Snivy slashed the dragon with the leaf on its tail, knocking it to the ground and causing it to cry out in pain.

"Not bad kid," Reggie commented, "Now Druddigon, get up and end this with Draco Meteor!" The dragon rose up and fired a blast into the sky, where it split apart, raining down on Snivy like meteors. Snivy collapsed from the assault, unable to continue.

"Oh no, Snivy are you okay," Nicko cried out it concern, before running to his Pokémon's side. "Snivy," the grass snake said, opening its eyes. Nicko sighed in relief, his partner was okay. He then turned to his opponent, "Hey Reggie, you're even better than I thought, I'm sure you'll win the gym her e no problem."

The blacked haired boy smirked, "I've already won the gym, but it'd be interesting to see you're challenge, mind if I come to watch?" he asked

The brunette smirked, "Sure, and if I were you, I'd stay to see Katie's battle too."

With a new friend made, the gang headed off to the Striaton City Gym, after a quick stop at the Pokémon Centre of course.

**So, what did you think of Reggie? He is owned by Jawzfrenzy. Anyway, next time it's finally time for the gym battle, who do you think should battle first? I am accepting OCs, so please R&R and I'll update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey readers, here's chapter 5, hope you enjoy. Thanks to Jawzfrenzy** **for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, I own Nicko and Katie, Reggie belongs to Jawzfrenzy.**

Both Nicko and Katie were excited as they headed towards the Striaton City gym, following their new friend Reggie; well, Nicko's friend, as Katie and Reggie didn't get on well. After a few minutes of walking, the trio approached the gym, which was also a restaurant.

As they opened the door, they saw a waiter with green hair. "Cilan," Reggie called to the waiter, "These two want a battle."

The green haired waiter, Cilan, looked up and smiled, "Ah, Reggie, I see you brought some more challengers. Well then you three, follow me." The three young trainers walked after Cilan, and soon came to an arena.

"Cool," Nicko murmured, "So who's the leader?" he looked ahead, and saw Cilan standing with two other waiters, one with red hair and one with blue hair.

"Well," the green haired waiter said, "You have to choose which leader to face, Chili," he indicated the red haired waiter, "Cress," he pointed to the blue haired waiter, "Or me."

The brunette looked from one leader to the other, "Um, then I guess I'll battle you Cilan," he finally decided.

The blonde girl seemed to be having an equally difficult time deciding who to battle, "Er, then I'll challenge Cress."

"Okay," said Cilan, "Then first I'll battle...?"

"Nicko," Nicko informed.

"Okay, then Cress will battle...?"

"Katie," Katie answered.

"Excellent, so let's begin." The green haired leader smiled, walking to the far side of the arena, and opposite him stood the ten year old brunette.

"Okay Nicko, this battle will be one on one okay?" Cilan asked.

Nicko smirked, "That's my favourite kind. And I guess that it's up to you Snivy." His very first Pokémon walked forward, clearly ready for the battle.

"Interesting," the gym leader commented, "But let's see how that Snivy does against this, go Pansage." A green monkey was released from Cilan's pokeball, and it looked happy to be battling.

"What Pokémon is that," Nicko asked himself quietly, pulling out his pokedex, **"Pansage, the grass monkey Pokémon. Pansage offers leaves from its head to injured Pokémon to relieve stress." **The brunette grinned, "Cool, it's a grass type battle,"

"That's right," said Cilan, "And seeing as you're the challenger, you get to go first."

"My pleasure," Nicko smirked, "Alright Snivy, let's start with a bang, use Leaf Blade!" The grass snake spun through the air, and attempted to slash the monkey with its leaf like tail. However, Pansage managed to dodge easily.

"Excellent work Pansage," Cilan complimented, "Now follow up with Bullet Seed." The leaders Pokémon shot seeds at the grass type starter, but they were evaded.

"Alright, nice one Snivy," Nicko yelled triumphantly, "Use Vine Whip to hold it still." Snivy used the vines from its back to catch Pansage around the waist. "That's it Snivy, now deal some damage with Leaf Tornado. The whirlwind of leaves crashed into the monkey just as it freed itself from the vines, knocking it to the ground.

"No, Pansage," Cilan shouted in concern, but to his relief, his Pokémon rose to its feet. "Great, now let's make a comeback, use Solar Beam." Pansage began to absorb energy from the sun.

"Uh oh, Snivy we've got to end this quick," Nicko cried in worry, "Use Leaf Blade!" This time, Snivy successfully sliced the monkey, but it wasn't enough to finish it. "Follow it up with Razor Leaf!" The brunette ordered, and the leaves damaged Pansage even more.

The gym leader smiled, "Now Pansage, fire Solar Beam!" A blast of solar energy shot towards Snivy, but to everyone's amazement, the grass snake flipped majestically over the attack.

"Snivy," Snivy said confidently. Nicko grinned at his Pokémon, "Alright Snivy, end it with Leaf Tornado!" This time, the powerful grass attack flattened Pansage, leaving it unable to battle.

"Well done Nicko," Cilan congratulated, "You've earned this." The green haired gym leader handed over the Trio Badge.

"Oh yeah, I got the Trio Badge," Nicko yelled in triumph. In the stands, Katie sighed at her friend's behaviour.

After about a minute of celebrating, the brunette made his way up to the stands to join Reggie. "Not bad Nicko," Reggie complimented, "Now it's time to see Katie lose, well, unless Cress is a lot weaker tan Cilan that is," he ended, showing his dislike of Katie.

"Oh come on," Nicko grinned, "She is pretty good you know." And with that, the two boys waited to see the battle between Cress and Katie.

**That's all for now, I'll conclude the gym battle saga next time. I am accepting OCs. Please R&R and I'll update soon. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hi readers, here is the second part of the gym. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to hitsugaya taicho for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, I own Nicko and Katie. Jawzfrenzy owns Reggie.**

After his successful gym challenge, Nicko now sat in the stands, watching Katie's attempt. "I'm sure that you remember the rules," Cress, the blue haired gym leader who was the blonde girl's opponent, said, "It's a one on one battle, and you get to start us off."

The girl grinned, "Don't worry, I remember, so Oshawott, let's go win the trio badge!" The small sea otter walked forward, and said "Osha, Oshawott," confidently.

"Ah," the gym leader announced, "A water type, then Panpour, let's make this battle interesting." He sent out a blue monkey like Pokémon.

"Wow, who's that Pokémon?" Katie asked, pulling out her pokedex, **"Panpour, the water monkey Pokémon. They live near water, and store water in their heads." **

"Cool, it's gonna be water v water," Nicko commented from the stands. Despite his positive attitude though, he was worried for his friend, because he knew that the Pan Pokémon were tough.

From beside the brunette, Reggie said, "It seems you two have a talent for picking the gym leader with the same type as you. And without a type advantage, she's got no chance."

Nicko finally got annoyed at the black haired boy's criticisms. "Look Reggie, I know you and Katie don't like each other, but can you at least accept the fact that she's a good trainer?"

Reggie looked indifferent, "Why accept something that isn't true?"

The brunette growled in frustration, "Oh I give up!" he slumped back into his seat, looking defeated.

Back on the battle field, the match was about to get underway, "Okay Oshawott, start off with Aqua Jet!" the water starter, surrounded by water, shot towards Panpour at break neck speed, but the monkey dodged with ease. "Wow, it's fast," Katie muttered, "Oshawott, hit it from behind with Water Gun!" However, once again, Panpour dodged easily.

In the stands, Reggie grinned at the situation, "Well, I guess I was right, she will lose."

"It's not over yet," Nicko argued, but he too was beginning to lose hope. _'With Panpour's speed, Oshawott's gonna struggle to land a hit, maybe Reggie was right. No, Katie can win this, she just needs to land a good hit,'_ the brunette thought.

Back on the battle field, Katie was having similar thoughts, until it hit her, "Now Oshawott, use tackle!" Oshawott charged forward.

"Panpour, dodge," Cress said, almost lazily. The blue monkey leapt up over Oshawott.

"Perfect, Oshawott, Razor Shell!" the blonde ordered, and the sea otter slashed Panpour with the energy blade that came from its shell. "Nice work, follow up with Water Gun!" However, the water monkey managed to get to its feet in time to avoid the attack.

"Damn," Nicko muttered from the stands, "I thought she had him."

"It's gonna take more than that to beat me," the gym leader announced, "Now, Panpour, strike back with Water Pulse!" Panpour shot a ball of water at Oshawott, but luckily, the starter Pokémon was able to dodge.

"Oshawott, get in close with Aqua Jet," the blonde commanded, and, although Panpour dodged the attack, Oshawott stopped right behind it. "Alright," Katie cheered, "Now, Water Gun!" the blast of water hit the monkey from point blank range. "Great job, now use Tackle." The sea otter smashed into the back of Panpour, knocking it back down. "Finish it with Razor Shell," Katie ordered.

"I don't think so," Cress cut in, "Panpour, Water Gun!" Not only did the close range attack deal a lot of damage, but it knocked the shell from Oshawott's hand.

"Oh great," Nicko groaned, "Without the shell, Oshawott can't use its best attack."

Reggie smirked, "Without the shell, Oshawott's useless." This only started an argument between the two boys.

"Oshawott, get your shell quickly," Katie cried desperately, but Panpour hit Oshawott from behind with a Water Pulse attack. However, the upside from the attack was that it hit Oshawott over to its shell. The sea otter grabbed the shell and glared at Panpour. Katie surveyed the scene; she had to be careful, because Oshawott had taken a lot of damage. In the end, she decided that she would have to be reckless. "Oshawott get in close with tackle!" Again, the monkey dodged the physical attack, but it gave the sea otter a chance for a close range attack. "Oshawott, wrap it up with Razor shell!"

"Panpour, finish it with Ice Punch!" The two powerful attacks caused an explosion, and neither of the trainers, nor the onlookers, could see what had happened. Eventually, the smoke cleared to show... both Pokémon on the floor, unable to battle.

Katie looked confused, "So, what happens now? Do I get the badge?" The questions caused some confusion, as none of the gym leaders were certain of what to do.

Cilan stepped forward, "Seeing as it was a draw, it's the gym leader's choice, so Cress, what do you think?"

The blue haired leader stopped to think before saying, "Katie, for the skills that you've shown, you deserve the Trio Badge." He presented the young blonde with the badge, and she cheered for herself.

About ten minutes later, the three trainers sat in the Pokémon centre, waiting for Oshawott to be returned. "Here you are, you Oshawott is back to full health," Nurse Joy said, handing over the pokeball, from which Oshawott immediately emerged.

"You know," Reggie said, "You can't count that as a real win, because you couldn't even win. You're just lucky that the gym leaders felt sorry for you, being as weak as you are."

Katie growled, "Hey, I earned my badge, and I'll prove it by beating you in a battle." With that said, the two, followed by Nicko, headed out to do battle.

"You're gonna regret challenging me," Reggie said, glaring at his opponent, "Druddigon, it's time for battle." The dragon emerged from its pokeball and growled at Katie.

"We'll see who regrets getting in this battle when I take you down," Katie said confidently, "Oshawott, show them who's boss." The sea otter charged out and stood opposite Druddigon. "Alright Oshawott, let's start big with Razor Shell," Oshawott charged at the dragon.

"I don't think so, Druddigon, Hyper Beam!" The powerful energy blast knocked Oshawott a long was back. It groaned in pain, but managed to climb to its feet.

"Oshawott, now's your chance, use Aqua Jet!" With Druddigon unable to move, it was just a big target, and Oshawott hit it dead on. However, to Katie's surprise, Druddigon absorbed the blow.

"Good, now Druddigon, use Dragon Rush!" Reggie ordered. Druddigon was covered in blue energy, and it charged at Oshawott, sending it flying and leaving it unable to battle. "I guess I was right," the black haired boy said as he recalled his Pokémon, "You really are pathetic, but if that's your best, you've got no chance of getting any more badges."

**There you have it, the end of the Striaton gym challenge. And Reggie's Druddigon shows its power by hammering Oshawott. Next time, a return of an old **_**friend. **_**I** **am accepting OCs, and they will appear later in the story. Please R&R and I'll update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I'm back! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been busy. Anyway, here's chapter 7, hope you enjoy. Thanks to BlackflameofPheonixClan for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I own Nicko and Katie, Reggie is owned by Jawzfrenzy**

After both Nicko and Katie had earned their first badge, the trio were finally ready to move on. "Hey, Katie, Reggie, nice battle back there," the brunette complimented.

"Well, you weren't too bad," Reggie admitted, "You could get quite strong with some training." It seemed that the blacked haired boy had finally admitted that the blonde wasn't a bad trainer.

"Thanks," Katie smiled, "You're pretty tough yourself." Maybe the two could get on after all...

"But you're defence is weak," Reggie finished up. Or maybe not.

The girl growled, "We can't all be perfect." Luckily, it was just bickering, nothing too serious.

The group continued walking in silence, until Nicko suddenly asked, "Where's the next gym anyway? Maybe I should have checked this stuff out _before _leaving."

His travelling companions sighed, "Just follow us and you'll find the next gym," Katie answered. This caused the brunette to groan, not only had he failed to find out the location of the next gym, but he had failed to start a conversation.

After another few minutes of silence, the group heard a rustling in the bushes near them, just outside the city. "I bet that's a Pokémon," Nicko grinned, "I'm gonna catch it." It turned out that the brunette was right, as a black fox cub like Pokémon jumped out of the bush. "Wow, it's a Pokémon I never seen before," the less experienced boy shouted, shocking the group with is amazement. Not noticing the facial expressions of his companions, the brunette pulled out his pokedex, hoping to get some info on the Pokémon.

The machine stated mechanically, **"Zorua, the tricky fox Pokémon. It disguises itself as people and other Pokémon. It protects itself from danger by never showing its true form." **Right after the pokedex finished informing the trainers, the fox transformed into the spitting image of Nicko. "No way," the brunette grinned, "That is too cool."

Reggie snorted, "Weren't you listening to the pokedex? Zorua can transform itself into other people and Pokémon." While the boys were talking, Katie walked over to Zorua, still disguised as Nicko, and experimentally pulled the tail still sticking out of the Pokémon's back. Quick as a flash, Zorua reverted to it's true form, and giggled.

"That's it, I'm catching it," Nicko claimed, "Emolga, it's all you." The flying squirrel emerged from its pokeball and took to the air. It glanced back at its trainer, awaiting instructions. "Alright, use Thunderbolt!" The brunette ordered. A blast of electricity shot from Emolga's body, shocking Zorua, who was caught by surprise. It looked over at the squirrel, not seeming happy. It then shot a pulse of dark energy at the electric type, knocking it out of the sky.

"Wow, that was Dark Pulse," Katie said, amazed at the power of the attack.

Emolga struggled to its feet, and Nicko cried out, "Emolga, are you okay?" the flying squirrel nodded, looking determined. Its trainer smiled, "Okay then get some payback with Spark!" Surrounded by electricity, Emolga flew straight at Zorua, only for the dark type to roll out of the way, and then tackle the electric/flying type at amazing speed. "Cool, Quick Attack," Nicko noted, "Emolga, Thunderbolt again!" he ordered. Again, the blast of electricity hit its mark. "Great, follow up with Quick Attack." Emolga crashed into Zorua at break neck speed. "Finish it with Air Slash!" Emolga blasted blades of air at the small fox, leaving it defeated. "Now, Go Pokeball!" Nicko shouted, throwing a pokeball at the Zorua. After rolling three times, the pokeball confirmed the capture of Zorua.

"Not bad," Reggie said in a bored tone.

"Awesome," Katie Complimented, "You got a new Pokémon, and you showed us that Emolga has got stronger."

After about ten minutes of walking and chatting, Nicko and Katie heard a familiar cold voice, "About time you two caught up." They looked at the source of the voice to see...

"Jackson," they said in unison. "Hey look, I got my first badge," Nicko shouted, pulling out the badge.

Jackson sighed, "Obviously, otherwise you would have missed a gym. Anyway, I could us some training, so Nicko, up for a 3 on 3 battle?" Nicko's rival asked.

"You got it," the brunette accepting, "Let's go!" The two made room for a battle, and called on their first Pokémon, "Emolga, it's all you."

"Yamask, prepare for battle!" In front of Jackson, a shadow like Pokémon holding a mask appeared. "Hmph, you've got no chance," the bandana wearing trainer stated.

"We'll see," the cap wearing trainer replied. "Emolga, start off with quick attack." The squirrel shot at the shadow, only to pass right through it.

"Don't you know that ghost types are unaffected by normal type attacks?" Jackson questioned.

"Seriously, he didn't know that," Reggie exclaimed, surprises.

"What an idiot," Katie groaned.

"Well, I guess I'll have to show you how it's done, Shadow Ball." Yamask shot a ball of dark energy at Emolga, causing the latter to drop a few feet.

"Emolga, are you okay," Nicko asked, concerned. To his relief, the flying squirrel nodded. "Great," he smirked, "Then strike back with Thunderbolt." The blast of electricity hit Yamask head on, causing some serious damage. "Alright, follow up with Spark!" Nicko Shouted, and, surrounded by electricity, Emolga shot at the ghost type, gain causing damage.

"Don't take that Yamask, use Dark Pulse." The pulse of energy hit the flying squirrel hard. Both trainers knew that their Pokémon were heavily damaged.

"Emolga, End it with Thunderbolt!"

"Yamask, finish this with Shadow Ball!" the two attacks flew past each other, both hitting their marks, leaving both Pokémon unable to battle.

"Emolga," Nicko cried, "Great job, now rest up." He returned the squirrel to its pokeball.

"Pathetic," Jackson stated as Yamask was also returned to its pokeball. "Time for round two, Go Sandile." A small crocodile appeared in front of him.

"Cool, but let's see how it handles Snivy." The grass snake walked forward, looking confident. "Snivy start off with Leaf Tornado!" Nicko's starter Pokémon shot a cyclone of leaves at Sandile, causing the croc some major damage.

"Grr, Sandile use dig." The ground type quickly burrowed underground.

"Uh oh," Nicko muttered, before calling, "Keep ready Snivy." The crocodile finally emerged, crashing into Snivy.

"Good, follow up with bite." Sandile clamped it's jaws shut on Snivy's tail, causing some damage.

"Quick Snivy," Nicko shouted, "Free yourself with vine whip." Snivy used the vines to pry open Sandile's jaw, before smashing it into the ground. "Great job, wrap it up with Leaf Blade!" the grass snake slashed the ground type with its tail, leaving the latter unconscious.

"Useless," Jackson muttered, returning Sandile to its pokeball. "Now Pignite, Prepare for battle." An orange and black pig, standing on two legs, was released from the pokeball.

"Wait, isn't that Tepig's evolved form?" Nicko asked.

"That's right, my Tepig evolved." Jackson Smirked, "Now Pignite, show your power with Flamethrower!" The evolved starter Pokémon shot a blast of fire at Snivy, dealing serious damage.

"Oh no, Snivy," Nicko cried, "Fight back with Leaf Tornado." However, the cyclone of leaves didn't cause nearly as much damage as Nicko had hoped. "Okay, Try Leaf Blade." Again, the attack didn't do enough damage, although it did cause Pignite some pain.

"This is getting annoying, Pignite, Flame Charge." The pig, covered in fire, launched itself as Snivy, scoring a direct hit. Snivy was left unable to continue.

"Snivy," Nicko shouted, before returning it to its pokeball. "Don't worry," he whispered," you were great. Zorua, it's your turn now!" the Fox was released from it's pokeball, and it faced Pignite, looking determined.

**That's all for now, tune in next time for the conclusion to the battle. I am accepting OCs, Please R&R and I'll update soon. **


End file.
